Dean and Cas and Demonic Love
by Demoniclover6969
Summary: Dean and Cas make a whole lot of nookie! Follow me on tumblr huehueheuheuheueheuheuhe
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first story. I'm not a big fan of long intros, so let's get right to it! Follow me on tumblr! the_angel_ .com

Dean looked right at Cas. They locked eyes. Each man, sweating in anticipation. Dean finally spoke.

"checkmate"

"Fucking cunt fuck" Cas said, exasperated. This was the fourth match in a row he had lost.

"Hey, shut up wingy bird. Wanna go get some food?"

"I don't eat Dean."

Dean looked around, making sure nobody but Cas could hear.

"I know one thing you do eat..." Dean winked, and Cas could already feel the beginning of a boner trying to bust through his slacks.

"Dean, no, we have work to do..." Cas said no but he knew he wanted it.

Dean said seductively, "What's the harm in just tounging my butthole for a second?"

Cas could feel it. He became sweaty and hot under the collar.

"I..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Sam walked in. "Am I interrupting something?"

HEY, CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP REALLY SOON! MESSAGE ME! I'M REALLY LONELY!


	2. Chapter 2: Sam, Bam, Thank you Man

HEY I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER! IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I COULD WORK ON FOR LATER. I WANT TO KEEP THESE SHORT SO IT WILL BE MORE ENJOYABLE TO READ. THANKS!

* * *

"What the fuck you guys?!" Sam was astonished. How could his brother and his friend be having sex behind his back?

"Look, I'm not homophobic or anything, but homosex is sin, and I will have none of this!" Ever since his brush with Lucifer, Sam had become overtly religious.

"Look, Sammy, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, no? I think it's exactly what I think. You two. Making a fuck. I'm out of here." Sam stormed off.

Castiel looked at Dean. "I'll be right back."

Dean was alone. 'What had gotten into Sam?' he thought. I thought he used to enjoy those warm summer nights, and cold winter days, when the two of them would join together in an act of love...

"I'm back." Castiel appeared in the room. Dean snapped back to reality.

"What's up with Sam?" Dean asked Cas.

"Well, I don't really know. I can't be sure, I just know that he is a little menstrual today."

"Yeah well, some help you are." Dean said this in a sarcastic tone.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo."

Dean looked down at his shoes. He hated when Cas got forceful with him. But it _did _turn him on a little.

"So what do we do about Sam?"

"...I don't know Cas. I don't know" He looked up right into Cas's eyes. "But I do know what we could do about my boner"

Cas smirked. He suddenly felt also horny, and it was time.

* * *

WOW THANKS A LOT! CHAPTER 3 COULD GET KINKY! ;D FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER THESADLONER HAVE AN AWESOME DAY KAWAIIII


	3. Chapter 3: Veiny and Meaty

SOOO... I'M EXCITED TO SEE THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE REALLY INTERESTED IN MY STORY! REVIEW IT AND TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! I'M REALLY LONELY HAHAHA JK NOT REALLY FOLLOW MY TUMBLR the_lonely_demon

* * *

"OOH YES DEAN!" Cas shouted this with such force, a window blew out in the room next to theirs.

"Shut up and let me thrust!" Dean was focused on nothing but the butthole that he was currently squeezing his veiny dick inside. How did it feel this good? Is this real life?

"AHHHH I'M COMING!"

"OH GOD ME TOO"

"AHHH"

"JFKDSAKFD"

Cas and Dean, for the first time, experienced simultaneous orgasms, and then both collapsed on the bed, completely out of breath.

"Wow.. Dean that was amazing. There is only one thing that could have made that better..."

"Shut the fuck up and be little spoon." Dean didn't want to have to deal with anybody talking about his brother.

"I just thought... Well... Hold on." Cas disappeared from the room

'Great' thought Dean. 'Just fucking fantastic'

Dean got up, boner still receding and looked around. Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? He'd research it later.

Cas came back, dragging Sam with him.

"Fuck you, you fucking fuck. Leave me alone Cas. And fuck you Dean."

Cas pulled down Sam's pants.

Dean looked at Cas, who looked back at Dean. They hatched a plan.

"Guys, I don't know what you're doing, but stop it! Homosexuals are the reason for global warming!"

"Sammy, I love you, but shut the fuck up and let me suck you dry.

Sam stroked his meat while Cas and Dean simultaneously stroked theirs. This was fun!

"Oh, goodie, I came first!" Cas squeeled delightedly. He got on his knees while the other 2 busted hot loads on his angel face.

Suddenly, Gabriel walked into the room.

"Is anybody gonna stick a rock hard cock into my moist, waiting butthole?!"

"Fuck yes!" All three guys screamed in unison.

* * *

What are you guys doing? Anybody want to message me? Anybody live in the Chicago area? twitter. tumblr. please.


End file.
